Thread of Darkness
by Bloodyskull84
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction, not sure if people will get mad but I used a character that I sorta made up. But anyways, a creature named Dark Hood is destroying multiple planets in a slow depressing way. He soon reaches the Pokemon realm and he plans to use his powers to destroy what he sees is a slave infested planet.


Thread of Darkness

(Disclaimer: Like most, I obviously don't own Pokemon, I just wanted to show something i've been working on) Well, enjoy.

Chapter I: Dark Beginning

I ripped the orb from his chest then I cut his head off. I took that orb to the so called ancient doom machine and placed it in the slot. I pressed the button and escaped that doomed planet.  
The planet blew up to a billion pieces. It didn't take long because everyone there was stupid, well the other planets seemed the same. But now I was sent to a new planet. It was filled with life.  
Well anyways in this sad universe of what you call the Pokemon universe, it's purpose is that everyone enslaves these powerful creatures called Pokemon and force them to fight their own kind. That sickens me so much. So I fly across the sky and every time I see one of these things called humans battling with the enslaved Pokemon, I sky rocket at them and kill them all one by one. After this process I release the Pokemon and crush the ball-like prison into billions of pieces then I finally depart. Soon after I repeat this routine many times, I realize that I should just vaporize this universe as well, heh heh heh I will just end the lives of all of these ungrateful souls, I just need to gather some important materials in order to do so.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Dark Hood. The reason for that is because I have been wearing a black cloak with a hood that darkens my face that you can't even see my glowing red eyes. Also don't call my claws hands, that really pisses me off. Well that's kinda all about my looks. But really, I need to continue what a started.

Dark Hood's POV;  
I have entered a small area somewhere in the Johto region. There are so many trees and bug type Pokemon here, it makes me want to smile.  
But I didn't come here for sightseeing. I heard that this specific area was home to a small but powerful Pokemon that can travel through time. With this power... well I don't know, I'm sure that I can find some use traveling through time.  
I explore this forest and a group of humans wearing black with red r's on their chests rush in front of me. The one in front yells, "Get out of our way!" This was unacceptable for my standards, I stood in front of the little shit and said, "Make me." After that he sent out two Pokemon, one named zubat and the other named slowpoke. After he set forth in this kind of matter I immediately knew that he was those battle seeking humans.  
He told the slaves to perform some kind of attack, wing attack and water gun I think. I smacked away two attacks like they were nothing and then rushed to that one human.  
I muttered, "I see that you're one of them." I raised my right arm and shouted, "Now you shall join the others!" I quickly slashed my claw through his neck and the human fell face down on the ground. "Shame, you all fall the same." I commented on the boys fall.  
The rest of them said things like he's a monster and run for it. I just allowed them to flee because it would bore me to start chase. Besides, once I find this Pokemon I could travel back in time and take care of those pests.  
I take the small ball like prisons from the corpse and crush them as if they were made of thin glass. The Pokemon I freed thanked me greatly and left in the direction of what they called slowpoke well. Their home maybe, hmm do I have a home?  
Well anyways, I decide to get rid of the corpse mainly because I didn't want to be discovered by anyone else. I hid him in a tree and just continued down the path.  
I soon walked by a small structure. I noticed some writing carved on it. I read aloud, "Ilex Forest Shrine, a tribute to the forests protector." I thought for a bit, "So this place is watched over by some protector, maybe it's the Pokemon I have been looking for." Then I notice a pile full of items in front of the shrine. I ignored it shortly after because none of the items interested me.  
I soon realized that this worthless piece of wood was stopping me from my purpose for being here. So like the items, I ignored the shrine and continued down the path.  
It was like all of the other places I visited afterwards, I killed about four humans, I freed the Pokemon they enslaved, then I left that awkward place.  
But I mainly left because I couldn't find this Pokemon and that last trainer I killed. Just like the rest of those battle leaches he challenges me to a battle as soon as I walk in front of him. I accepted his invitation because I hate those kinds of parasites.  
As soon as I knocked him down to the ground he yelled, "That's not the kind of battle I wanted!" All I said to that was, "I know, creatures like you sicken me for forcing your Pokemon to battle for your own damn amusement." I then lift my right arm and said, "Goodbye, human." Just then one of the Pokemon he enslaved broke through one of those ball like prisons, I need to know the name of the prisons. The Pokemon known as bellsprout then scolded at me saying that this human was his friend, his partner, and he enjoyed battling with him.  
The thing I hate more than creatures being enslaved then are forced to battle is creatures who want to be enslaved and who want to be forced to battle its own kind.  
"You're just as foolish as this human," I shouted, "Fine, you will be the first to go!" I then slashed that foolish Pokemon in two. The human ran to the corpse of the bellsprout and cried, "WHY?! Why did you kill my best friend?" I simply explained, "I killed him because he went in my way." Then he continued to wail at that bellsprout. "Very well, you shall join him." I responded although he said nothing.  
I lift the same arm I killed the bellsprout with and whispered, "Now this is finally goodbye, human." I slashed him through his stomach and he fell by his bellsprout with his arms stretched out as if he was trying to hug this corpse.  
I felt guilty for some reason so I buried both of them in the same hole and left them in peace. "Why did that bellsprout care for that human?" I whispered to myself, "No matter, surely this won't ever happen again... Right?"  
I was just too confused to think. After my mind calmed down, I flew in the air and went in some random direction. "I will come back later, that I promise."

Celebi's POV;  
Today I saw this guy wearing a black hood in front of my shire, all he did was read aloud everything written on my shrine. Then he whispered to himself saying maybe I, the guardian of the forest, was the Pokemon he was looking for. Afterwards he left on the path towards the next town.  
After a few hours I heard slicing noises within the forest. I soon started to investigate after I heard a young boy crying then was silenced by the same slicing noise I've been hearing.  
I first looked at the area where the slash sounds started to take place. The first thing I noticed was a red liquid coming from one of the trees. I studied the tree closer then I flew as fast as I could away from that tree. I saw a dead trainer crammed into the tree.  
I then hurried to the southern area of the forest where I heard the screaming last. I was worried that the scream came from a trainer. I wasn't sure if I was right, but I saw a recently buried hole. I assumed that it was the trainer and he/she was buried by this monster.  
Where ever this monster was it must be long gone by now. I just wish I started investigating sooner. Oh wait I can just travel back in time and see who this killer is.  
I focused my powers and I instantly traveled back in time about five hours ago. I waited near the tree where the first killing took place, I saw was that guy in the black hood, the one near my shrine before, and a group of people wearing black.  
The guy in the dark hood was arguing with the person in front and that person he was arguing with sent out two Pokemon to fight him, at first I thought he was the killer, but the guy in the dark hood deflect the Pokemon's attack and rushed to the boy and killed him using his claws.  
The others ran in a panic but fortunately he didn't chase them, he destroyed the poke balls of the two Pokemon and thanked the hooded guy and happily went to slowpoke well.  
The guy in the dark hood then hid the boys body in that tree where I found him in the first place. Maybe he was saving those Pokemon because they thanked him after freeing them.  
But after that, he traveled through the forest killing every trainer who challenged him. Afterwards he released their Pokemon and hid the challenger's body.  
He repeated his routine for what seemed like forever then he almost killed another kid but the trainers bellsprout escaped from its poke ball. The bellsprout risked its life to save his trainer.  
Then the trainer went on his knees crying for his beloved bellsprout, but sure enough the guy in the hood killed him.  
He looked very puzzled over the incident, then he shook his head. He somehow flew in the air afterwards and sky rocketed in the direction to Burned Tower, the place where Raiko, Entei, and Suicune, hangs out.  
I quickly traveled back to the present. I flew in the direction of Burned Tower right away. I need to help out those three before the hooded guy gets to them first.

Dark Hood's POV;  
I have been flying in this direction for about five minutes. I soon encounter a small human town. I was just going to ignore it, but a badly burnt tower caught my eye.  
I land on top of the tower hoping I would find anything interesting on the roof. The roof was full of ashes, but I decided to take some for future studies.  
I slid through a holes that was also on top of the roof. I then entered the tower, seeing how most of the floors were gone I softly landed on the main floor. Fortunately no humans were roaming the place.  
On the main floor there is just ashes, fallen lumber, and a giant hole was in the center of the room. Looking through that hole I see three dog like creatures standing in a group. One was blue with long purple hair, another was brown with red eyes and this thing of gold on his fore head, and the last one was yellow with long tusks and a blue zig-zagged tail.  
But their powers, I haven't ever sensed such great strength. I was afraid that if I came near they would run off. So I decided to pick one of two options, either go study them and hope they won't flee or attack them first and questions later. Heh, well I obviously picked attack first, questions later.  
I decided to attack the blue one first, something about him just tells me he will have more answers. I first prepared my assault, I rose twenty feet in the air, I took aim on that blue dog, then I shot through the sky and took hold of her neck.  
The other two glared at me with hate in their eyes. The brown one breathed fire at me while the yellow one struck lighting. I tried to deflect the two attacks but they were stronger than I expected, instead I lost my balance and my grip on the blue dog.  
Like cowards, they tried to run away. But I quickly regained my stance and this time went after the yellow one. I reached for his tail but that blue dog fired tons of water all over me. I then shouted, "Grrrrr, if you won't cooperate I will just destroy this miserable place!"  
I then sky rocketed through the roof and above the tower. I started gathering enough energy to blow that tower to bits, but all three of those dogs escaped out of the tower and they all attacked with their water, fire, and electric type moves again. So instead of destroying the tower, I launched my energy attack to stop their attack. Like always, my energy attack went through their attacks like it was nothing. Then the dogs were hit by my attack and they went out cold.  
I was shocked by this, I surely thought they would be stronger than that. But by now everyone noticed our battle taking place. I needed to flee fast, so I grabbed the blue one and flew in another random direction.  
I soon landed by this empty clearing. Hopefully I was far enough from the other two that they won't track me so easily. I quickly prepared myself for any actions to take place from that blue creature I dragged along.  
She soon woke up and like I thought, she tried to run away from me. I just rushed from behind her then pulled on her hind leg. I whispered, "Next time I'll rip off this leg." I threw her on the ground while I softly landed in front of her.  
"So tell me, what are you called?" I asked. The dog weakly stood up and growled at me. I rose my claws and said, "Answer me." She finally muttered, "Who...are...you?" "Why I'm called Dark Hood, now answer me or I'll slice your head off." I replied. This time she muttered, "Suicune..." Hmm so this is her name, Suicune. Heh I wonder if she is the one I've been looking for. "Can you by chance happen to travel through time?" I asked . Suicune's response was no. "Then what can you do?" After I asked that she answered with, "I'll never tell you." Heh, this was an easy fix, "If you forgot what I said earlier, I'll be happy to repeat myself, if you don't answer me I'll slice off your head." This time Suicune said she was the protector of Johto. "Close girl, I meant your power, your ability." She then said that she could purify water.  
Darn it, this power is pointless, how can I destroy all of these humans if I just clean water. I kept my cool and did what I always did in these situations. I raised my right arm and shouted, "It's a real shame that you don't have any useful powers. Don't worry though I'll just end your pointless life right now."  
I raised my right arm and asked, "Are you sure thats all you can do?" But surprisingly Suicune answered with, "I can also do this," She then blasted a white beam and hit me on my head. Afterwards I just turned into a giant ice cube. She ran as if I never weakened her.  
After 20 minutes a thawed through that huge chunk of ice. "Heh, tricky little girl, I will get you and use those powers for the destruction of this planet." I whispered to myself. "If only I knew where you ran off to." I immediately gave up on that thought realizing that my destructive behavior made humans notice my existence.  
I needed to go somewhere far from here, but where? I then remembered that this world was filled with different regions. I decided to depart to a place where there was practically nothing but sea, the Hoenn region. Before I go there I thought about what could be waiting for me there. Nothing really came to mind, all I needed to do is get out of here and come back in a few years. Hopefully they all would forget me during that time.

Celebi's POV;  
I arrived to burned tower just now. I realized that I arrived too late. Raikou and Entei was out cold in front of the tower. I also noticed that all the towns people were all in a panic.  
I used heal bell to make those two stand back on their feet. I asked, "What happened here? Where's Suicune?" They said they were attacked without question by this black monster and he apparently took Suicune with him.  
I then asked, "Do you know him?" Then they both answered with, "This is the first time we met."  
I shouted, "We must find Suicune right away!" The two agreed and we followed a great energy to the north of us.

Suicune's POV;  
After 15 minutes I found Raiko and Entei but Celebi was with them. They were all happy to see me, both Raiko and Entei was crying with joy. They thought Dark Hood took me out.  
Celebi asked me what did he do to me. I said, "He told me that his name was Dark Hood and he asked a bunch of questions referring to what my abilities were. I also know that this guy was looking for you." She looked scared after I said that last part. She bursted out crying and shouted, "NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! WAHHHH!" I told her not to worry, I told her that Dark Hood still doesn't know who she even is. She whimpered, "(Sniffle) Really?" I answered, "Yes, you are safe from him but we still need to run away from him before he finds us."  
We all agreed and decided to stay at the Whirl Islands with Lugia.

Dark Hood's POV;  
It's been a week since my last encounter with Suicune. But all I did since then was killing humans and found out the name of those ball like prisons were poke balls.  
I made it to the Hoenn region yesterday and I already found out about all of the legends of this place. One of them explains how two ancient Pokemon, one represents sea and the other land, fought to the death over the world and a mighty Pokemon by the name of Rayquaza stopped them both.  
Another one explains how a space virus came to earth and formed a being called Deoxys.  
A different one tells about three robot like Pokemon that are hidden throughout this region.  
The last one tells about a Pokemon named Jirachi that is told to grant wishes every 1,000 years for a week. But even I knew that wishes don't come true like that. If they did all of the universes would be destroyed by now.  
After reading all of this, I became really interested in this Rayquaza. They also stupidly revealed his home, sky pillar. Heh, well I know where my next stop is.

Meanwhile back in the Kanto region in team Rockets secret base.

Giovanni (leader of team rocket) POV;  
It's been a week and I still haven't found this Pokemon that killed one of my grunts. That's it, I will send my scientists to locate this pest.  
"Well, where is he?" I asked my scientists. One of them said, "Hmm, it appeared to have left this region." I yelled, "Where did it run off to then?!" They told me it ran to the Hoenn region.  
That was impossible, why would a Pokemon leave its home and go somewhere far away? Either way I sent a search party over there to look for this peculiar Pokemon.

(Thats all for now, I'll post more if I found out you liked this, in other words please review)


End file.
